


Welcome to Nighvale Street

by RhymeReason



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Murder, Probably ooc, Revenge, carlos is a serious scientist that doesnt believe in ghosts, cecil is a 1920s radio host that haunts carlos's house, dana is the next door neighbor that secretly believes in ghosts but she doesnt tell people that, ghost au, its all kinda conveluted, throat slitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the town of NIghvale, there is a street called Nightvale street. On the street is an old house that people claim is haunted by an old radio host from the 1920's. When Carlos moves to Nightvale to get away from the rain of his home town, he finds himself living in that old house, in the middle of a decades old plan of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:http://cecil-gershwyn-palmer.tumblr.com/post/75120226486/welcome-to-night-vale-ghost-au-carlos-moves-into  
> I hope I did good and I swear to god I will try and finish this one

The house was old and neglected but not in bad shape. Vines tangled everywhere and there was a giant oak tree in the front yard. It needed a new coat of paint and the patio needed to be stained again but it was still beautiful. Carlos thought so when he first saw it and he thought so now as he pulled up in its driveway, his car full of boxes of his stuff.

He had gotten the house for cheap. He wasn't exactly sure why, but the person selling it was in a rush to get rid of the house though they wouldn't tell him why. At first that worried Carlos, thinking there was something wrong with the house but after inspection, he found nothing wrong with the old house. So he bought it, furniture and everything.

Carlos climbed out if his car and looked up at the old house, mentally making a list of things to do. Move his stuff inside. Unpack. Trim the vines. Paint the house. Collect leaves from the oak for samples. Make sure the ventilation system in the garage worked well. Normal things. Normal scientist things.

He turned to start grabbing boxes and found three small children staring at him from the yard next to his. They looked about seven years old.

"Uh, hello?" Carlos said to them.

"Are you moving in?" The middle one, a girl with blond pig tails asked.

"Yeah, I just bought the house...." Carlos responded.

They looked shocked. The one on the right, this one a boy with brown hair and freckles gasped. "You bought Cecil's house!?"

"Cecil, who's Cecil?" Carlos asked, suddenly curious.

"You don't even know who Cecil is!" The pigtail girl tsked. "He's the ghost that lives in that house! He's haunted it for years!"

Carlos scoffed. "A ghost? Ghosts aren't real. That's silly."

"No it isn't!" The final child, a girl with long hair down the her waist said, scowling. "His name is Cecil Palmer and he lives in that house!"

"Kids!" A voice roared from the house behind the children. Another girl stomped out, this one looking about twenty years old. She was fuming.The woman ran over to the kids. "You three went outside without permission! Get back inside now!"

The kids scrambled, running into their house, leaving Carlos and the woman.

The girl had brown hair pulled back in a sever pony tail and she was wearing tattered jeans and a t-shirt. She looked at Carlos with bright, intelligent brown eyes. "They were telling you about Cecil weren't they?" She asked.

Carlos nodded slowly.

She rolled her eyes. "Those three love causing shit." She held out her hand to Carlos. "I'm Dana. "

Carlos shook her hand. "Carlos. As you guessed I'm the new owner of that house." He gestured to his new house behind him.

Dana smiled. "Well I'm your new neighbor. Welcome to Nightvale street.Where are you moving from?"

"Portland. I hated the rain so I thought a desert city in Nevada might suit me better." He grinned and Dana smiled back.

Carlos looked behind him at the large house. His scientist side was showing with it's curiosity. "So what's the story with the ghost?"

"It's an old superstition. Back in the nineteen twenties a local radio host named Cecil lived there." Dana explained. "He had started by just broadcasting to the people in this neighborhood but everyone loved his show so he eventually expanded to the whole town of Nightvale, not just Nightvale street. Everyone in town loved him, except for this one little family, the Mallards. They hated him for some reason and one day when Cecil was doing a broadcast, one of the Mallards, a twenty one year old named Kevin came into Cecil's house and slit his throat with a mirror shard. Because it was all caught on live radio Kevin was sent to jail but he eventually escaped. No one knew what happened to him after that."

Carlos was looking up at the house with new interest. "The realtor never mentioned that."

Dana laughed. "I don't doubt it! If they told everyone who was interested in the house that story no one would buy it."  She looked at Carlos. "Are you going to go find a new house? That's what the previous owners did."

"No way am I moving." Carlos said, his mind whirling. He could find out if  there was actually a ghost in there and do lots of experiments! He doubted there was anything in there besides dusty furniture but still. It would be fun.

He grabbed one of his boxes and lifted it up. He turned back to Dana. "I need to get unpacking, but thanks for the lore!"

"Anytime Carlos." She responded. "Talk to you later!"

The two parted ways, Dana going back inside and Carlos bringing his boxes inside, ready to face his new experiment. 


	2. Ghost hunting and dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos gets his boxes inside and goes ghost hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finished this waaaaaay sooner then I thought I would and the thrid chapter will be up soon so enjoy that  
> EDIT:Fixed that weird error with the formatting. Tell me if you see that happen again!

The house was even bigger on the inside then the outside. Six bedroom, three bathrooms, one living room area, one kitchen and one broom closet. So much space for so little money.

Carlos finally got all the boxes inside the house and a majority in the garage, which would become his lab. The rest were all piled in the big master bedroom, waiting to be unpacked. But Carlos wasn't going to get unpacking yet.

Digging through one of his boxes in the garage, he pulled out a an old EMF reader that was given to him by his younger sister Maria. He had only used it once or twice when he was younger but he couldn't find any "ghosts", mainly because ghosts don't exist and his sister is crazy. Just plain crazy.

But Carlos still couldn't help the urge to test it out and see if maybe, just maybe the ghost of Cecil Palmer lived in his house. He doubted it but by god he was a man of science and he would check his facts before hand!

So with the EMF reader, he roamed the house, his heart beating strangely fast whenever he came across a high reading and he couldn't help be feel vaguely disappointed when he found out it was actually something simple like a microwave.

After a half an hour of roaming the house, he decided to be done with it and put the EMF reader away. He had found nothing, just like he expected. It only furthered his proof that ghosts aren't a real thing. They don't exist.

It was growing late and Carlos was hungry. He didn't have any food in the house yet except for a jar of pickles and he wasn't going to have a jar of pickles for dinner.

He grabbed his jacket and keys and stepped out of the house, only to run- literally into Dana, who was just about to knock on his door.

The two tumbled to the ground and Carlos knocked his arm painfully against the wooden planks of the porch. He groaned and rubbed his elbow, sitting up when their rolling finally came to a stop. Dana sat up about a foot away, a casserole dish next to her.

"You alright, Dana?" Carlos asked after the pain in his arm toned down slightly.

The brown haired girl nodded."You?"

"I'm fine, just smarted my elbow."

She nodded. "Were you going out?"

"Yeah I was gonna go get a bite to eat." Carlos said, standing up. He held out a hand to Dana and she took it and let him help her up.

"Well that's a lucky coincidence, I was just bringing over a casserole that my mom made for you." Dana stopped down and brought the dish up. It looked unharmed from the tumble. She held it out to him.

"Oh, thank you." Carlos took the dish. "This saves me a few dollars. Tell you mom thanks from me."

"Of course!" Dana grinned. "I have to get back home, I'm helping mom watch those little ruffians you saw earlier , so I can't leave her alone with them for long. I'll see you later, Carlos." She winked at him. "Tell Cecil I said hello!"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Will do, Dana. Will do."

The girl turned and headed back to her house and Carlos did the same. He went into the kitchen and set the casserole down on the counter. He turned to the big, empty dining room and called out as a joke, "Dana says hello, Cecil!"

"Oh that's nice of her! Tell her I said hi back!" A male voice called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think~


	3. The First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took very little time and its probably very out of character sorry. Its also short. oops

He was perched on the dining room table, looking at Carlos with intent violet eyes. His head was cocked to the side and his expression was one of confusion. "Are you okay, Carlos?"  
Carlos stared at him. The man had just _appeared_. There was no one there a second ago! But suddenly he was there and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Carlos knew exactly who it was. This was the infamous ghost of Cecil Palmer.  
He wasn't all that tall or short, he had pale blond hair the was gelled down to the side. He was wearing a black waistcoat that was opened to the purple silk lining inside it. He wore a purple dress shirt under it with the sleeves rolled up the his elbows, showing intricate tattoos of tentacles running up his arms from his wrists. You could see the tips of them on his neck, peeking out of his collar. The dress shirt was untucked over his black slacks. Around him, a purple aura pulsed faintly.  
“Carlos?” The ghost asked, looking decidedly concerned about why Carlos wasn’t responding.  
“Yo-you are a ghost.” Carlos said slowly. Mentally he berated himself. _Yes Carlos, tell the ghost that hes a ghost, what are you, a scientist or a teacher?_  
“That I am, my dear scientist!” Cecil hopped down happily from the table and grinned brightly at Carlos. He seemed...excited? Why was a ghost so excited to meet Carlos?  
“And, you are in my house.” Carlos said, his mind going blank.  
"Well technically it's my house because I've lived in it longer but yeah!" Cecil said brightly. "But I'm happy to have you as a roommate!"  
Carlos just stared at him. There was an actual _ghost_ in this _house_. His brain wasn't computing this.  
Cecil was looking at him with disappointment . "I was really expecting you to be better at conversation."  
Somehow this brought Carlos out of his reprieve. He shook his head and it was suddenly filled with questions.  
He took a deep breath and grabbed one of the questions. A scientist must always check his facts first.  
"Are you the ghost of Cecil Palmer?" He asked.  
Cecil winced slightly. "Blunt are you? Yes, I'm the ghost of Cecil Gershwin-Palmer. I died in this house and I plan on staying here so no exorcisms from you!"  
Carlos raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I won't I swear. I know nothing about ghosts in the first place."  
"Really? That's strange."  
"Nothing strange about it. My sisters the one that's into ghosts, not me." Carlos said.  
Suddenly Cecil zoomed in front of him and was grinning. "You have a _sister_? Carlos, tell me more about your family!"  
Carlos jumped, startled by Cecil's sudden closeness. He smelled interesting, like long dead roses, but somehow much sweeter. It was strange, but he loved it.  
Carlos shook his head to clear the fog that had suddenly appeared in it. "First off, no. Second off, how do you know my name?"  
"Oh that's simple. I was there when you introduced yourself to Dana." Cecil replied nonchalantly.  
" _You_ were _there_?"  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? We were to be roommates so I thought I would find out who you were!" Cecil said that like it was the most natural thing in the world. It made Carlos's head hurt.  
He slumped back against the kitchen counter, his head reeling again. It seemed to be going back and forth from that and being filled with scientific questions to ask Cecil.  
To help clear his mind, the scientist made a list in his head of what he had learned in the last five minutes or however long he has been talking with Cecil.  
 _1\. Ghosts are real and one lives in his house. Maria would love that._  
 _2\. Cecil seemed to have no quarrels with listening in to conversations. Investigate._  
 _3\. Cecil had banned exorcisms. Of course._  
 _4\. Cecil seemed to be interested in your personal life. Tell him small bits, nothing huge._  
The list did nothing to calm his mind down. It seemed to now be stuck on shock over the fact that he had a ghost living in his house. His head hurt.  
Cecil was looking at him with concern. He seemed to be saying something but Carlos's brain stopped being able to compute it.  
He brain decided that it needed a rest. The world went black and Carlos slid to the floor, having fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, negative or positive!


	4. The beginning of the tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos wakes up and immediately nerds

Carlos woke up in the couch.He sat up and stretched. He glanced over to the window to see if he could tell what time it was by looking outside, but drapes covered the window.  
There was a throw pillow under his head and his bed comforter was draped over him.  
He had no idea how he got out here.  
The living room was completely empty, which he was a actually disappointed about. Fainting had gotten him over his shock of suddenly having all of his sisters talk about ghosts be true. He wanted to ask Cecil about what it was like to be a ghost.  
Carlos pushed the blanket off and stood up. He took a step and there was suddenly a pop and a flash of sever pain along his chest front . He stumbled backwards, spots of black and bright light dancing in front of his eyes. He couldn't breath properly, like he had been thrown the the floor. He was dimly aware of a bright figure in front of him grasping their stomach. They were both kneeling on the floor.  
The pain subsided quickly and Carlos could breath again. In front of him, Cecil was breathing hard and clutching his midsection. His eyes looked bloodshot.  
"Don't. /Ever/. Do. That. Again!" He gasped.  
"What even happened?" Carlos asked, rubbing the area that had been in pain seconds ago.  
"We merged briefly,"Cecil explained. "But your body forced me out. Painfully I might add."  
"What does that mean?" Carlos asked.  
"Sometimes if I'm not expecting to touch something it will go right through me instead of letting me touch it. It can be a little painful but not too bad. But that was painful and I'm not sure why."  
"Strange. So you have control over what you can and cannot touch?"  
Cecil nodded.  
"Hm." Carlos was trying to restrain himself. This was amazing! Cecil had complete control over what he could  
touch. Carlos wanted more, no he /needed/ to know more!  
"Cecil, would you be willing to allow me to run a few tests on you? To find the extent of your ghostly capabilities."  
"Tests?" Cecil asked. "What type of tests?"  
"It's simple!" Carlos stood up, too excited to stay sitting properly. "You just show me what you can do, I record it! I might also do some blood tests, see exactly what you are made of. Extremely simple things, shouldn't take more than an afternoon depending on how much you can do."  
Cecil hesitated, obviously wary, but he nodded."Okay Mr. Scientist, let's run some tests."  
Carlos grinned, bouncing around on the balls of his feet."Perfect! Let's start today, right now!"  
"But Carlos, it's 2:30 in the morning! Science doesn't usually start this early, does it?"  
Carlos stopped. "Not generally, I suppose. It depends."  
"Depends on what?"  
"Well, multiple reasons." Carlos counted off on his fingers. "Experiments, start times, how long each trial takes,you know, sciencey stuff."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." Cecil held out the note. "That makes sense."  
"So let's get started!"Carlos tromped off to the garage, Cecil following close behind.  
Carlos had already managed to convert the garage to a lab area with three large metal tables all with boxes full of measurement tools and scientific instruments sitting on top of them. Microscopes and pens and papers were already scattered around.  
"Cecil, sit there." Carlos pointed to a large metal chair next to a table as Cecil followed his order, only instead of sitting in the chair, he sat on the table.  
Carlos hurriedly dug through one of the boxes and pulled out a clipboard and blank and empty Manila folder. He labeled the folder "General ghost abilities" and clipped a few pieces of paper to the clipboard. He turned to Cecil expectantly.  
"What?" Cecil asked, looking back at the scientist.  
"Show me what you can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this chapter, im sorry. Its also the shortest chapter so far dont stab me.  
> Also, updates will become a little less frequent because of the fact that im going to be starting a much larger fic, so go and check that out too if you want. Its not up yet but it wont be long till it is  
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me how you like it!


End file.
